onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:One Piece Fanon Wiki
Notice You guys had the basic main page up with no one apparently attempting a new one. I've started a temporay one, let me finish it. At least I'll clean up the main page so you've lost some bug there. If worst comes to worst, from this you'll be able to start again if something dramatic happens. One-Winged Hawk 17:15, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :If anyone wants anything added, you'll have to alert me. I'm writing this main page in case of any ad adjustments. This is part of the same wikia system as the OPE, but its got a few adjustments. For one... The ads are still (annoyingly) stuck there on the right-hand side of the page. I'll point out this *may* change at some point so I'm taking that into consideration here and writing ahead of such a change. One-Winged Hawk 17:25, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Also note: Since the OPE is written in yellow, the only other OP related colour I could think of to use is blue. So to seperate the fact their not the same wikia, I've chosen blue over yellow for colour scheme. A inter-wikia system will be set up if a few bugs with this wikia are fixed. User:Young Piece has that list, I'll be satisfied with a few of those resolved at least as the others can be sorted at a later date. :Just get the few things resolved... I'm an experienced (though a little clumsey) wiki editor and I feel a little unsure about editing here. If you get those srted by Monday, I'll see about getting started upgrading the articles and seeing if I can get more editors here, or at least advertise your wikia. One-Winged Hawk 18:21, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Can't think of anything else to add... Leave it at that and have done with it. If anything else crops up, its easy to add. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 18:04, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Fixed #Problem with an unexplained margin at top of left page; no need for "no contents" and "no edit" stuff on main page anymore, this was causing the problem. #Laying problem caused by maintop template in which the template overlapped the page border - resolved: the line 'width=90%; valign=top"|- ' was placed in the wrong order. #Tables touching; adjusted the width to 90% on every tablet; note this is actaully too large a margin between left and right templates, was a temporay measure while I sorted out the overlap with main top. One-Winged Hawk 01:15, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Fixed; one side of the columns had its borders removed which as far as I can tell is the only way of solving this problem. #Signing off for the night. Last addition is a wikia links template, that I'm leaving to the editors to fill. One-Winged Hawk 01:45, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Problem You need to define: #Vandalsim #True Spam In your rules and how you tackle them (adminstration requirement). Right now, the whole wikia is spam because its just a load of spam. I'll fluff up the articles so they aren't on Monday if you get the forementioned things sorted. But Someone has to just update the rules to note those two definations. One-Winged Hawk 18:23, 4 November 2008 (UTC) RedApostrophe (talk) 02:25, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Random snips page http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Caf%C3%A9 Would anyone like me to create a page like this one? I'll add a link on the templates if so. One-Winged Hawk 07:29, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Why? Why dont you add the OPE site on the "One Piece Fanon Links" [[]]Template:Maintop. Young Piece 22:18, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :I orginally set a date of Monday before I interlinked the two wikias. The Idea was to give a little time for THIS wikia to improve itself. Its not done mucj, but there is just you and me editing basically. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 02:01, 9 November 2008 (UTC) What "mucj" stand for? Young Piece 02:28, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Its stands for the fact I have mild Dyslexia and represents my lack of being able to spot my own spelling mistakes. :Ahem; "Much" was meant to be there. X_X One-Winged Hawk 12:34, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Allo Allo this is Young Piece! This is a great Wiki do you think! Young Piece 05:09, 26 January 2009 (UTC) 3 things to avoid All of which were on the main page: # Youtube links. Yes you can, but there are probs with it. Most notiably, the clip can disappear when you don't want it to. Regardless, you don't want youtube links right at the top of the page. Halfway down? Perhaps. At the bottom - fine. The top of the wikia main page should be the "inviting the editor" in bit so to speak. The introduction sections. Those kind of thing. # Repeaed image, minor edit, sorted. # Featured photo. Okay if you see this on a wikia main pae, it shouldn't be there! The wikia agreement doesn't cover the sites being used as image hosting and this pretty much implies its being used for. To avoid inviting that kind of thing, I've removed it. I'm not doing any other adjustments, the main page is fine enough, those three bits jut had to be fixed. One-Winged Hawk 20:20, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks/???? Ok thanks for your help! I wont change it back! Promise! * Just saying what, I think: I hope I wont be like all the adults in Wikia the is so serious because I wont be fun and teens and kids wil be hating me! I dont understand why people say that i am not good went i am french and I try so hard to put so english pages for you? Why do you hate me User:Angel Emfrbl? Young Piece 21:05, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm... I think your taking this the wrong way. I pretty much try to act business woman-like on the wikias, not really taking any hatred to anone. I get annoyed with vandals, thats about it. Your not that... As for being French, I don't actaully pay much attention to details like that, I forget them anyway even when I try. Lets see, I'm on the Dragon Cave Forums, Arlong Park forums, TRMK forums, top it off I'm around the OPE wikia. Yeah, these little details I just forget. So when I come to handle people, I handle "peeps", not "French peeps", "Germans peeps", "chinese peeps", etc, etc. Its easier to discriminate because I forget too much details anyway. :I wouldn't say my english is perfect... Dyslexic + forgetful = some real beautiful mess-ups of English. One-Winged Hawk 21:48, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Not bad Three times as many edits are now made to this wikia as my inital visit when I first came here. I must say, the progress may be slow here, but its good. :-) One-Winged Hawk 20:29, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Let me get this straight So, this being a fanon wiki means it's cool to just make shit up? Nice pic :-3Homestuck Terezi Pyrope 22:52, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I think so Mariovt (talk) 19:50, January 23, 2015 (UTC)